Mi Carnívora
by Lizisi
Summary: Por qué Hibari-san te morderá hasta la muerte si tocas a su conejita.


Reborn D' Arcobaleno el Hitman y asesino #1 del bajo mundo ha sido asignado a una importante misión.

-Lo haré Nono-

-Gracias viejo amigo, ellos viven en Namimori, entrenalos bien uno de ellos va a ser el Decimo-

Acarició su fiel amigo y salio del despacho, Su mision...Entrenar al proximo Capo Vongola de la mafia Italiana.

Llegó a Japón se reunio con sus informantes que le dieron la información que queria.

-Familia Sawada...

Padre: Iemitsu Sawada, asesor externo de Vongola

Madre: Nana Sawada, 30 años,madre gentil y agradable muy cariñosa con sus hijos.

Hijos: Tatsumi Sawada 15 años hijo menor, estudiante de secundaria, reprobo un año. Tsunahime Sawada 17 años hija mayor, sigue estudiando sus calificaciones son normales. Tsunayoshi Sawada 16 años, hermano(a) menor, no se sabe su genero, tiene pesimas calificaciones.-

Estuvo observando a los hermanos Sawada, Tatsumi es Alto de cabellera rubia, sus ojos son cafes claro, algo extrovertido y ama lod deportes extremos, es amable, Tsunahime es castaña-oscuro de ojos azules, muy amable y por Ultimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, es castaño de cabello algo largo, usa una gafas que abarcan la mitad de su rastro usa ropa mas grande que su talla.

-Creo que me divertire- tomo su siempre expresso.

Familia Sawada, quien no la conoce en Namimori, son una familia amorosa y cariñosa siempre ayudan al nesecitado.

-Tsu-chan Tatsu-kun Okaeri...ah y Tsunayoshi- La matriarca Sawada saludo a los recien llegados.

-Tadaima Okaa-san- saludaron a coro

-Tadaima Nana-sama-saludo la persona de lentes.

Ambos pasaron dentro de la casa, y se fueron a su habitacion a cambiarse, Tsunayoshi solo bajo al sotano, esa era su habitación.

-Al fin en casa-dijo algo fastidiado.

Se cambio sus ropas por un trage de sirvienta largo que tapaba conpletamente su cuerpo y se amarro su cabello en una coleta, miro a lado de ella, donde dormia estaba un bulto tapado completo.

Subio arriba donde estaba la familia reunida y empezo a hacer la comida, la sirvio y se fue al sotano, llevo comida.

El bulto empezo a moverse jasta destaparse, un niño castaño de ojos metalicos salio de dentro de las cobijas.

-Mami-hablo el pequeño que no pasaba de los dos años o tres

-Kyomi, ven aqui, vamos a comer-la chica le hablo al niño.

-Si mami-se sento a lado de ella en un pequeño comedor.

-Nana·sama no te ha hecho nada-El niño nego y ella suspiro

-Mami porque Nana·sama no te trata como a Hime·sama y Tatsumi·sama- su rostro se puso sombrio al recordar como maltratan a su mamá.

-digamos que yo no era esperada, fui un accidente y como no me quieren me tratan mal-su rostro expreso tristeza.

-no te pongas mal mami-el niño fue a abrazarla.

-Tsunayoshi!!!-grito Nana desde arriba.

-ahorita vengo, no subas hasta que yo diga-beso la frente de su hijo y subio.

-Tardaste-recrimino Nana

-lo siento Nana·sama, no volvera a pasar-

-eso espero, por cierto llego el nuevo tutor de tus hermanos, tratalo bien, no quiero que se queje-Nana fue directo a la cocina donde estaba un azabache de patillas risadas que media 1,90.

-Ciaos~-saludo

-Ciaos-saludo la chica

-Mi nombre es Reborn D' Arcobaleno señorita-deposito un suave beso en la mano de la chica.

-il mio es Tsunayoshi, gratzzie a su servicio-dio una reverencia y se poso a lado de Nana.

-Quiere algo de tomar-Nana le ofrecio.

-Un expresso, si es tan amable-

Tsuna se retiro a la cocina y 3 minutos despues llego con el expresso.

-Gratzzie-

Ella asintio.

-Nana·sama me retiro, si gustan algo mas llamenme- y bajo al sotano.

-Kyomi vamos al parque-

-Podemos ir Mami-sus ojitos brillaron de emoción

-Si, le pedi permiso a Hime·sama y me lo concedio, ademas podemos ver a Kyoya·san-

-Siii-el niño empezo a correr, fue a su comoda y saco un gorrito, se lo puso y jalo un muñeco en forma de ave color amarillo.-Estoy listo Mami, vamos-.

-si, si-Ella solo se puso un vestido sencillo color crema, sus lentes se los acomodo y trenzó su cabello, tomo una bolsa de lado, con mucho cuidado salio por la puerta de atras.

Llegaron a un parque con varios niños de varias edades, ella se sento en una banca bajo la sombra de un arbol, su hijo se fue a jugar a unos columpios, un aroma a Chocolate amargo inundo sus fosas nasales.

-Hola Kyoya·San, no deberia de estar dando sus rondas en Nami-chuu-pregunto la chica.

-Hmp Carnivora, y el Omnivoro-

-Jugando, por ayá-señalo a su hijo que venia corriendo pero tropezo-Hiie Kyomi estas bien-corrio hasta su hijo que estaba sollozando.

-Itaiii Mami-se quejo

-ven vamos-ella lo cargo para llevarlo a la banca.

Se sento y le reviso, tenia una raspada.

-no traje banditas- se lamento la chica, pero Hibari le toco el hombro.

-Apurate, lo cuido-ella le sonrio, beso su mejilla y salio corriendo a la farmacia mas cercana.

-Etto...Kyoya·san-el niño le miro con ojos llorosos

-No llores Omnivoro o acaso quieres preocupar a Tsu·chan-le abrazo.

El niño se limpio las lagrimas y se miro decidido.

-Como me ha llamado Kyoya·san- la chica le abrazo por detras.

-Hmp-volteo el rostro encontrandose con el de ella, se sonrojo y se safo del abrazo aún con el niño.

-Jejeje, llameme como quiera Kyoya·san-limpio el raspon del niño y puso una bandita.

'Miren es el Demonio de Nami·chuu'

'Que hace con la Dame'

'Dangerous Hibari'

'La va amatar'

'Ojala y Mate a la Dame'

'Matala'

'Golpeala'

'Mira Dame·Tsuna, ojala y el Demonio de Nami·chuu se desaga de ella'

Kyoya escuchaba lo que decian, una aura de peligros emanaba de el, pero miro a la chca de a lado, estaba como si nada jugando con su hijo.

-No se preocupe Kyoya·san, ya estoy acostumbrada-sonrio calida

Pit pit

-Ya te vas -ella asintio- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, mas te vale no faltar o Kamikorosu-

-jejeje no se preocupe, yo si iré- dio media vulta con su hijo, pero Kyomi giro fue corriendo hasta llegar al demonio y abrazarlo e ir otra vez con su mamá.

Hibari miro la espalda de ella, la vio caminar hasta que la perdio de vista, sin querer un recuerdo le invadio, ese recuerdo que hacia su sangre hervir.

Flashback

(Hace tres años)

Estaba haciendo sus rondas rutinarias, hasta que vio una mata de cabellos castaños jalar directo a un callejos, parecia que corria, hasta que unos hervivoros molestos se atravezaron en su camino, despues de morderlos hasta la muerte vio un hombre salir del callejon donde entro la castaña, se fue a paso lento cuando entro al callejon, se guio por los sollozos atras de un basurero.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la castaña abrazandose las piernas llorando, su cuerpo estaba llenos de golpes, temblaba y su ropa estaba toda rasgada, sus lentes estaban a doa metros de ella, trato de acercarse tocando su brazo, ella retrosedio asustada mientras se abrazaba y se desmayo.

Y ato cabos...un aura oscura le rodeo, la habian violado.

La cargo con delicadeza, y la tapo con su abrigo de comite disiplinario, la llevo a su casa con ayuda de su vecina (ya que vivia solo) la baño, y cambiaron.

-pobre Niña-ella llamo la atención

-hmp- la vecina conocia muy bien al azabache, pues era como su hijo y sabia que estaba preocupado.

-Cuando despierte no te separes de ella, y nesesitara mucho apoyo, debes de decirles a los padres de ella-

-lo haré-

A las dos horas, la castaña despertó exaltada y se abrazo a si misma llorando. Hasta que sintio unos brazos rodearle, ella se aferro mas y lloro todo hasta que se calmo.

-Hibari·san- se exalto-lo siento, deberas, no es nesesario que se preocupe por una Dame como yo-

-Hmp yo no obedesco a nadie-

En silencio pasaron a la cocina donde estaba la mesa puesta con sopa para ella.

-Como te llamas Hervivora-

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-eres la hermana de esa hervivora molesta- ella asintio.

Hibari solo miro su comida, ese hervivora molesta, solo se la pasaba acosandolo siguiendole y dandole cosas dulces que obvio el las tiraba.

-Soy la hermana gemela de Hime·sama, aunque no sepan tengo su misma edad, solo que a mi no me inscribieron a tiempo, tengo 14 años-

Ella se quedo en casa de el hasta el dia siguiente, donde el la llevo a comprar unos nuevos lentes y Despues a su casa.

-Gracias Hibari·san-

-Kyoya-

-Gracias Kyoya·san-hibari se desepciono poco, tenia la esperanza de que le llamara sin el ·San- hay algo que pueda hacer por usted-.

-Mañana en la escuela, el salon de disiplina-.

Al dia siguiente ella fue con el, le llevo un pastel de chocolate amargo y le ayudaba con el papeleo, claro ella usaba el uniforme masculino, nunca le gustaron las faldas, y hací fue hasta que se graduaron y entraron al bachiller. Donde se supo que ella estaba embarazada del violador, bueno ese fue un secreto de ellos dos y Nana, por eso ella perdio un año.

Y ella le puso el nombre por pedido de este, como no sabia cual nombre le iba a poner, le dijo a el que le pusiera, como muestra de agradecimiento, ya que le cuido en el embarazo a escondidas de su familia, y habia veces que se quedaba en el departamento de el, hasta que un dia se encontro con el agresor de ella y el violador no volvio a ver la luz de la libertad, ya que le mordieron hasta la muerte y encarselaron dandole 30 años de prición.

Fin de flashback

Sin duda su estadia era divertida, ya le habia jodido su mañana a Tatsumi, y a Tsunahime le habia electrocutado porque llegaria tarde, pero todavia no le hacia nada a Tsunayoshi, ya que no la encontro en la casa, no se le ocurrio irla a buscar al sotanó, tenia dos dias que habia llegado y desde ayer en la tarde no la encontraba. Hasta que se le ocurrio la idea de ir al sotano, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Nana le hablo.

-oh Reborn·kun, Tsunayoshi no esta, va a llegar hasta dentro de tres dias mas- el le miro intrigado.

-se podria saber donde esta- Nana se tenso, solo ella y Kyoya conocian la existencia de Kyomi.

-esta con un amigo, cada dos semanas se queda con el una semana o 5 dias- sonrio alegre, pues ella y sus dos hijos no la querian mucho que digamos.-pero no se preocupe ella aiempre va a la escuela-

-Mm-

-Entonces si venzo a Tsunahime yo ocupare su puesto-

-claro, te lo aseguro-

-Gracias por el dato Reborn·san-

-Tu eres el nuevo amigo de Tsu·chan-

-Si Nana·sama, soy Gokudera Hayato un placer-

-Un amigo de Ne·san-Tatsumi- eso se merece una celebración, Tsunayoshi prepara algo rico-

La chica aparecio atras de Hayato dandole un susto.

-Ya lo tenia previsto Tatsumi·sama- con ella venia un carrito lleno de comida y postres.

-Tu quien eres Mujer estupida- Tsunahime y Tatsumi soltaron una carcajada, Nana rio bajito y Reborn, pos la ignoro.

-Soy Tsunayoshi, un gusto Gokudera·sama- hizo la reverencia y fue a con Nana.-Nana·sama podriamos hablar en privado-susurro.

Ella asintio y fueron al pasillo que da al sotano.

-Dime que no tengo todo el tiempo-dijo fastidiada.

-Renunció, dejo la casa-Nana sonrio Sastifecha

-esta bien cuando te vas-

-hoy mismo si usted me deja, mi hijo esta con alguien-

-claro, pero dejaras de ser mi hija-y volvio con sus demas hijos.

Ella se queria ir, no soportaba los maltratos, no queria que la siguieran tratando como una gata y le importaba un comono si dejaba de ser su hija como quiera ya tenia los papeles de que dejaba de ser hija de ellos.

2 dias antes.-.-.

-Venganse a vivir conmigo-

Ante tal comentario Tsunayoshi se sorprendio.

-que-

-Como oiste, venganse a vivir conmigo-

-yo...-

-sii Mami, yo siii, Kyoya·san será como mi papi-

-Que dices-

-yoo...-miro a su hijo ilucionado-haa ustedes ganan-.

Kyoya y Kyomi sonrieron, bueno Kyoya a su manera.

Ya estaba instalada en la casa, solo por ese dia falto a la escuela, Kyomi estaba dormido en la habitacion de Hibari, y ella estaba en la habitacion de invitados acomodando las cosas.

Ya que habia terminado se baño y fue a ver a su niño, se acosto a su lado y sin querer se durmio.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se llevo la sorpresa en su cuarto, ante tal imagen de ternura tomo una foto, y la puso de fonde de pantalla. Ningun hervivoro o carnivoro le quitaria esa familia.

-mmm...Kyo·kun-ella deapertaba y el sonrio de lado al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la castaña.

-Hmp-

-Gracias por todo- ella se acerco y beso su mejilla.

-Hmp-el la abrazo posesivamente-ahora eres mia, nadie te puede tocar-le hablo al oido para despues besarla.

Ella solo oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Jijiji-Kyomi trataba de ocultar su risita- parecen al drama que ve Ayame·baachan-.

-Eh...aaah..le voy a decir que no te ponga a ver esas cosas-mascullo la chica.

Ahora ella vivia con su novio y su hijo, trabajaba de medio tiempo en una cafeteria, su hijo lo cuidaba Ayame (la vecina) y ya no asistia a Nami·chuu, si no a Kokuyo school como Hibari Tsunayoshi, una persona fria y calculadora, aunque no usaba el uniforme femenil.

-Mamma y Dame·Tsunayoshi hace dias que no la veo-

-Ella renunció y se fue a vivir con una amiga por un tiempo- fue sinsera.

-Mamma Tadaima-

-Tsu·chan, okaeri-la matriarca le saludo-mas amigos de Tsu·chan.-

-Si mamma ellos son Yamamoto, Onii·san y Mukuro-

-Kufufufu, la madre de Tsunahime es muy hermosa-

-Gracias Muku·kun-

-Miren es Hibari·san y viene con Dokuro·san-Unas chicas señalaban a Tsunayoshi que caminaba a lado de una chica con un parche un el ojo.

-Kyaa, que bonita pareja hacen-

-si supieran que uated es chica Yoshi·chan-rio La pelipiña

-es ciero Nagi-rio bajo.

-Hibari·san sonrio..KYAAA-mas chicas gritaron y unas les dio un derrame nasal.

-Mami ya casi cumplo tres años-su hijo estaba mirando abajo apenado.

-sip ya lo se-

-quiero ir al parque de diverciones con Papi-

-iremos-hablo una tercera voz desde la puerta.

-Mami fue muy divertido, podemos ir denuevo-

-claro que si mi pequeño-

Kyoya solo asentia en silencio y sonreoa de medio lado.

-Mamma no cree que ya es mucho tiempo, Tsunayoshi todavia no llega y ya pasó un año- Reborn seguia con la duda.

-No se exactamente cuando, dijo que se iba por un tiempo pero no dijo cuanto-

-mmm- no le convencia

-Felicidades Recien graduados- todos gritaron felices en Nami·chuu.

-Felicidades por esta etapa que acaban de terminar, les deseo suerte mis querido alumnos- los chicos de Kokuyo tambien gritaron de felicidad.

-Mamma, el es Enma·kun mi nuevo amigo-

-Mi Tsu·chan tiene mas amigos-Nana sonrio feliz-.

-Un..gusto-

-Donde estoy- la castaña miraba la casa donde se encontraba, mas bien lo que quedaba de la casa.

-Mamá!!-escucho un grito de un chico correr donde ella estaba.

Lo reconocio enseguida, bueno este niño se veia mas grande, pero reconoceria a su hijo.

-Kyomi!!-Hizo señas y el se le hacerco.

-¿Mamá?-ella asintio

-Creo que viaje al futuro- entonces se lanzo a abrazar a su hijo-Mira que grande estas, mi pequeño ya no es tan pequeño-le empezo a besar la cabeza y no dejaba de estrujarlo.

-Mamá tu estas mas pequeña- su madre le dio un coscorron.

-Aun asi soy tu madre respeteme jovencito, ademas has de tener como 12 a cumplir trece años-

El la miro con admiración.

-Tan inteligente como siempre Mami-

-Y Kyoya-el niño señalo afuera de todos los escombros, y la jaló de la muñeca.

Llegaron a las afueras de la enorme casaescombro y habia un azabache cuidando a una niña azabache de ojos color miel que lloraba.

-Papá la encontre..aunque mas joven-

El azabache la miro y la abrazo sorpresivamente, el se veia aliviado.

-Estas bien-confirmo-la bazooka de la vaca te trajo-

-Mami-la niña le miro y corrio hasta ella.

-Mmm Tsubaki ¿No?-la niña asintio y la abrazo.

-Por eso me case con ella-le susurro Kyoya a Kyomi- es inteligente, bella, cariñosa, y una guerrera, toda una carnivora-

-Entonces me casé con un Carnivoro-Tsunayoshi cargo a la pequeña y miro al mas alto- un muy apuesto carnivoro- ante esto el se sonrojo levemente.

'Asi que todavia lo logro...todavia puedo sonrojar a Kyoya' sonrio para sus adentros la castaña.

El azabache le conto todo a su esposa, desde que es guardian de la nube de su hermana Hime, que es un mafioso, cuando se casaron, hasta el plan de ella por hacerse la muerta para derrotar a Byakuran.

-Los demas guardianes saben de mi-el negó- como quien dice me ocultaste de ellos para protegerme-el asintio.

-Pero nos encontraron, y ahora saben de uatedes me los llevare a la manción de la Decima- Hibari los condució hasta una manción enorme con el escudo de Vongola.

Llegaron a un ala de color morado que tenia un simbolo de nube, los cuatro se bajaron y entraron, todo estaba muy elegante y moderno.

-Aqui viviran-todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bueno Hibari no quizo que su pequeña esposa se durmiera en otra habitación que no fuera la de el.

Dos dias estuvieron así escondidos.

-Tu Quien eres pequeña AL EXTREMO!!!!-grito Rhyogei llamando la atención de todos en la manción.

-Callá Rhyogei-un peliplateado-no grit··· quien eres?- una tonfa volo directo a su rostro, solo que este le esquivo y vieron que la tonfa hizo un hueco en la pared.

Esperaban ver a un Hibari enojado, pero no, ahí estaba una chica de lentes de 18 años con una aura de muerte y otra tonfa en mano.

-No la toquen- hablo enojada.

-Quien eres mujer estupida-

'Mujer estupida...Gokudera·san'

-Gokudera·san es usted-

-si por...Tsunayoshi-ella asintio-años sin verle-

-La conoces cabeza de pulpo al extremo-

-Si, vamos a hablar al despacho- ellos con la niña se fueron aya

-Conque este es el futuro- susurro.

-La mandaron aqui, a lo mejor fue la bazooka de la vaca-

-Eso mismo-la niña no se depegaba de ella.

-Ella quien es Tsunayoshi-

-Esta preciosura es mi hija Tsubaki, no es un amor-

El guardian se mantuvo en shock, hasta que peso... bueno tenia logica.

-Esto, nunca supe su nombre completo, Tsunayoshi-

-perdon por ser descortes Gomudera·san pero no se lo puedo decir- el se desconcerto.

-por que no puede-

-por que mi...- la puerra se abrio muy ruidosamente.

Un azabache de ojos platinados entro enojado, miro a la chica con la niña y su mirada se suaviso y fue con ella y le abrazo.

-Me tenian preocupado-les susurro al oido.

-Friki de las peleas, las conoces-

-Hmp no te interesa, ahora vamonos-

Las llevo hasta la sala, hasta que de pronto aparecio Reborn, pero en bebé.

-Ciao~- Hibari sono la muela y escondio a su familia tras el.

-Bebé, que hace aqui, no deberia estar con el hervivoro molesto-

Reborn, aunque no lo admitiera estaba triste pues su Dame·alumna·hija habia "muerto", solo le quedaba su otro Dame·alumno·Hijo que era acesor externo, Tatsumi. El venia del pasado, pero le habian puesto a la corriente, en solo 3 horas.

-Reborn·san, permitame decirle que...- en medio de ellos aparecio Tsunahime.

Hibari aprovecho eso para llevarse a su familia a su ala de manción, la contraria al pelipiña.

-Juudaime-Hayato le abrazo.

Cuando llegaron a el ala la familia Hibari se tranquilizo y empezaron a comer, Tsunayoshi habia cosinado, ya que Kyoya era tan apartado que se instalo su propia cocina para no lidiar con hervivoros.

La puerta que conoctaba con el ala sono, alguien venia.

Cuando se fijo era la hervivora molesta que traia un pastel, Ahh que ella nunca aprendia.

-Hmp-

-Hibari·san le traje esto, perdon el atrevimiento pero podria pasar-

El cerro la puerta tras de el negando, ella se desepciono.

-Que quieres-

-Solo venia a verlo-ella sonrio calida mientras le entregaba el pastel.

Ya habian pasado una semana y el unico que quedava adulto era Hibari.

-Antes de que desaparescas Kyoya...- ella se aventuro a darle un beso, cono quiera no era engaño, ella era de el y el de ella.

Y como si fuera arte de magia..Puff desaparecio en una nube color morado, lo remplazo su replica, pero ella lo seguia besando.

-Mi carnivora-

-Mi carnivoro- el la abrazo mas.

El la buscaba en su epoca, y nunca la encontro. Su hijo habia llorado, pero le dijo a la vecina (Ayame) que le cuidara en lo buscaba a su madre, nunca le dejo de buscar. Ya ahora el aparecia en un momento oportuno.

De pronto los niños salieron detras de una pared a abrazarlos.

-Papa/papi-nombraron y el se les quedo mirando.

-Mis Carnivoros-Yoshi asintio. Sonrio de lado al ver que la hija se parecia mucho a el, solo con la actitud y ojos de su novia.

-Despues de todo eres mi esposo, bueno lo seras dentro de 10 años-

Estaban por vencer a Byakuran, pero el estaba un paso adelante, acaso no entrenaron lo suficiente.

-La querida nube de Vongola, que secretos guardara...fufufu-

Hibari se tenso, todos los que estaban en el suelo se sorprendieron.

-Mira que tengo algo interesante... encontre un juguete que todos han de conocer muy bien mas tu..pequeña nube..-

Todos miraban a la nube intrigados, la nube es solitaria y misteriosa, siempre se iba y regresaba, era independiente, pero que ocultaba ella, quien estaba en sus sombras.

-Tu espo...-una patada en la cabeza lo mando lejos.

-Hijo de puta-una castaña con su cabello hasta el los hombros mal cortado, y ropa rasgada(pantalones y su blusa ya no quedaba casi mada de ella, solo se veia su sosten,) sin lentes aparecio- mira que ir a por nosotros, tan bajo has caido-

Hibari por un momento sonrio, esa es SU carnivora, de el y nadie mas.

La intriga aparecio por los ojos de todos, ¿quien era ella?, Hayato si supo pero no dijo nada.

-Quien te crees!!-

-La chica que te pateo la cara- La niebla Vongola (Varon) solto una risita.

-Hija de...-otra patada seguida de un gancho a la barbilla fue su respuesta.

-Hey no te enseñaron a respetar al genero femenino, que machista- ella nego desaprobatoriamente.

'Como es que es tan rapida' penso el hitman 'esas son llamas' miro detalladamente las partes donde ella golpeaba, eran un color gris·amarillo un tanto transparentes.'pero no son normales'.

-Pero si es la sombra de la nube, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-No te conosco...así que...me vale madres- empezaron otra pelea de golpes.

Hasta que Byakuran abrio su palam de mano y preparo un ataque parecido al X·Burner de su hermna Hime solo que con llamas del cielo del Gesso.

El ataque le dio de lleno, todos entraron en Shock, Hibari vio como atacaban a su novia, quizo correr hacia ella pero no podia, cayo de rodillas y por primera vez se mostro como un hervivoro, debil.

-No te han eseñado modales, yo te los enseñare Maldito- la castaña aparecio detras de el con una espada y de un movimiento lo degolló, levanto la cabeza de los cabellos blancos y le susurro.-eso te pasa por meterte con una Carnivora y mas si es la futura esposa de Kyoya-.sonrio satifecha y emprendio camino hasta Kyoya que le miraba feliz y serio.

-y los carnivoros- pregunto, su prioridad sus hijos y novia que seria esposa dentro de unos años.

-Estan a salvo, no sabia que Ayame·san era ex·agente de la Interpool, estan con ella, ella nos rescato-

-Hmp- ella sonrio, meso significaba un Valla no lo sabia y que bueno que estan bien.

-Quien eres y que quieres- esa era su hermana.

-No soy alguien importante Neo Vongola Prima, solo soy una chica que se vengo de la persona que le secuestro, lamento entrometerme en su pelea Decima·sama- dio una reverencia y camino hacia Kyoya para decirle algo al oido y el asintiera para deapues irse.

-La conoces Hibari- pregunto con un tono algo celoso Tsunahime.

-No te interesa- se levanto como pudo y se acerco a donde venia la Giglio Nero para que le ayudara.

-Como!!-se levanto celosa pero con un león·maso en su cabeza se calmo-Itai Reborn-

-ah el pasado es tan hermoso-Tsunayoshi fue la primera en regresar, ella conservo sus recuerdos, no como los amigos de au hermana.

-Mami-un niño corrio a los brazos de la chica.

-Kyomi te extrañe-

-Donde estabas mami, papi te fue a buscar-

-Estaba en el futuro, Kyoya no ha de tardar-

-Hija, que bueno que estas bien me tenias con el pendiente-

-Ayame·san gracias por poder cuidar a mi pequeño-

-No hay de que, es como mi nieto-

'Enserio, tan mala no puede ser mi suerte' se pregunto la castaña al ver que otra vez estaba envuelta en la mafia, pero ahora con un pelirrojo.

-Dejalos empaz-grito al ver como un pelirrojo como de su edad golpeaba a su hermana.

-Tu!-grito Hayato antes de desmayarse

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el chico cuando solto a su hermana.

-Otra vez tu-dijo con dificultad Tsunahime

-Soy Shandow- a una velocidad le envistio con una patada en la quijada, y otra patada en el abdomen que le hizo salir volando y estrellarse en una pared partiendola.

-Sombra? Ha eso no..-

-Callese-su as bajo la manga fue un pedazo de ventana enterrarlo en el abdomen.

Fijo la vista en la chica del suelo que yacía dormida del cansancio.

-Con que Shandow-

-Mmm si, no se me ocurrio otro, ademas soy tu sombra, segun Malvavisco·san-

-Mi carnivora- ella sonrio y le dio un beso de pico.

Estaban en el hospital, dos dias despues de la pelea de los Shimone.

-Tu ayudaste, gracias-Hayato se inclino en señal de respeto.

-Sabe Gokudera·san que no es nesesario que haga eso-

Lo que no sabian era que eran vigilados por dos pelinegros.

-Quien es ella, chiquitin-

-Ella es alguien muy importante, la he visto en el futuro, ella ayudo con Byakuran y Dame·Enma- ella le miro asombrada.

Un azabache escucho la conversacion, y paso de largo hasta llegar con la castaña de lentes.

-Friki de las peleas que quieres- el otro le ignoro

-Kyoya, ya termino esperame- Hayato se sorprendio, le llamaba por su nombre al Demonio de Nami·chuu, Kyoya solo asintio.

-Como quiera Gracias Tsunayoshi·sama-Ella se sorprendio por el "sama".

El Hitman se sorprendio al escuchar el nombre de ella, hace mas de un año que no la veia, y llegó a una conclución y Hibari tenia que ver.

-Tsunayoshi-susurro la chica espadachín-lo he escuchado de Tatsumi-se dijo.

Al dia siguiente en la mañana Los Hibaris fueron a un Kinder garden.

Los tres venian tomados de la mano, el niño enmedio de los dos tomando las manos de sus padres.

-Buenos dias señorita-

-Buenos dias-saludaron la madre he hijo

-Hmp-

-A que se debe su visita-

-Vengo a inscribir a mi..-interrumpio Kyoya

-Nuestro hijo-y la señorita sonrio.

-Pues sean bienvenidos, aqui estan los papeles solo firmelos y traiga estas cosas que estan anotadas son los utiles venga mañana-

-Creo que vendremos mañana Kyomi- el como que se entristecio.

-Hmp-el carnivoro se dio media vuelta llendose, cosa que alegro a Yoshi y su hijo pues ellos lo conocian demaciado bien, y ademas se llevo la lista.

Cinco minutos despues el llegó con todo listo se las entrego y listo hoy era su primer dia.

-Para mi carnivoro-le entrego unas mini·tonfas.

-Gracias papi-le abrazo y le dio un besito en la mejilla al igual que a su mami.

-Adios papi mami- les despidio de lejos.

-Mi pequeño- Tsunayoshi se llevo la mano al corazon.

-Es un Carnivoro-

-Son mis carnivoros- ella le robo un beso dejandolo enbobado tres segundos.

-Mi carnivora-le alcanzo y se fueron a casa tomados de la mano.

Estaba el azabache dando sus rondas en Namimo·chuu hermana de Nami·chuu, solo que esta es univercidad. Hasta qu sintio una precencia.

-Que quieres Bebé-

-De que conoces a Tsunayoshi-

-No te importa-dio media vuelta pero el hitman le detuvo con una soga color verde y lo estampo contra el arbol.

-Me diras o me diras- Hibari no se rindio nunca diria.

Paso un dia, dos dias y no le sacaba nada a Hibari.

-Tsk-sono la muela al no sacarle nada a Hibari.

Pero tenia a una persona que quizas le sacaria algo.

-Hayato-le nombro.

-Si Reborn·san-

-Conoses a Tsunayoshi-

-Ah Tsunayoshi·sama, si ella se gano mi respeto y mi amistad, es una gran persona casi como Juudaime-sus ojos brillaron con admiración.

\- y si te digo un secreto-

-Cuente Reborn·san-

-Te lo dire acambio de una pequeña informacion-el asintio-que sabes de Tsunayoshi y Kyoya-el peliplata se desubico pero rapido contesto.

-Tsunayoshi y el friki son muy apegados, los he visto cerca de un kinder garden, y ella trabaja en una pasteleria, a la que van la mujer estupida y la hermana del cabello de pasto-

-Gracias-

-y cual era el secreto-

-El secreto esta en tu corazó- y como vino se fue dejando a un pensativo Gokudera.

Venia siguiendo a Tsunayoshi desde que entro al trabajo, ella no estudia porlo que ve, entro disfrasado de Roben un escritor.

-En que puedo ayudarle-una castaña de lentes con un traje de Maid.

-Me podria dar un expresso y un copcake de te verde-ella asintio.

-Disfrutelo Reborn·san-el aludido se sorprendio, nadie sabe que es el cuando esta disfrasado.

Ahora seguia a la chica, y tenia razón Gokudera, ella pasaba por el kinder, pero lo que le extraño es que un niño corriera hasta los brazos de ella.

La siguio de lejos hasta un complejo departamental, que casulamente en ese vivia el prefecto.

La chica toco la puerta y abrio una señora de edad un poco avanzada, le dejo pasar. Espero hasta que ella saliera y lo hizo, pero con el niño dormido y lo cargaba ella, camino hasta la puerta de a lado donde en la puerta decia Hibari, ella saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y entro.

El Hitman, espero una hora hasta que toco la puerta de la vecina.

-Si?-

-Hola soy Reborn y vengo a preguntar si sabe algo de Tsunayoshi-

-Oh de Yoshi·chan, pase.. le sirvo algo-

-Un expresso gracias-

-Bueno Yoshi·chan es una chica muy buena, ella estudiaba y tenia buenas calificaciones aunque en las boletas salgan malas eran buenas, la conoci cuando ella tenia trece años por cumplir catorse, fue el tragico dia, verá, ella un dia llegó a la casa de Kyo·kun toda golpeada y...-tomo unos minutos, suspiro y apreto las manos-..ella fue violada..-al hitman le entro una furia.-Kyoya le encontro en un callejon, digame quien le haria eso a una niña, ella se quedaba aqui a lado en el departamento de el hasta que se recuperará, me conto Kyoya que cuando la fue a dejar su madre todavia le regaño por llegar tarde y sus hermanos se burlaban, ella era maltratada por sus compañeras de escuela, no supe mucho de ella, hasta que un dia ella se desmayo medio de la calle, a mi fue la unica que lograron contactar, su madre y Hermanos no quisieron ir por ella, cuando la fui a ver me entere de algo...hubo un producto de esa violación..-

-El niño que trae ella-ella asintio.

-Si, ese niño inocente es hijo del malnacido de mierda, solo la madre de ella sabe de la existencia del niño, Yoshi·chan dejo de estudiar para poder hacerse cargo de el, faltaba mucho, y todavia trabajaba, pero ella se esforzaba mucho, Kyoya le ayudaba mucho en todo, desde cuidar a Kyomi, haci se llama el niño, hasta cuidar de ella cuando estaba mal...-

-Y sabe que relacion tienen ellos..-

-Si...ellos estan comprometidos, ayer fue cuando le propuso matrimonio, fue muy bonito, y mas el amor que ellos se tienen, mire que hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es de el, y todavia quererlo como si fuera propio- Ayame suspiro

-me podria contar como fue-

-Mejor le muestro-ella saco una viedo camara que la conecto a la televicion.

-Esta prendida la camara Ayame·obaachan-

-si-...

Estaba el azabache caminando de aqui para aya en la asotea de la Univercidad todo estaba muy arreglado, y el traia un traje, esperaban a Yoshi, ellos se escondieron cuando la puerta se abrio mostrando a una castaña con un vestido color verde manzana estilo princesa corto hasta la rodilla, en su pelo estaba un liston, y traia unos zapatos bajos, blancos.

-Kyoya- dijo ella feliz

-Mi Carnivora- susurro el viendola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Entonces cenaron y platicaron de trivalidades, hasta que a ella se le cayó una servilleta, ella se iba a levantar pero el le gano, y aprovecho ese momento para pedir su mano.

-Tsunayoshi, tu mi amada Carnivora, esa chica que me encanto desde la primera vez que la vi, ella la de ojos tan puros y atrayentes que conquisto mi corazon, desea ser la esposa de este humilde y fuerte Carnivoro y pasar su apellido formalmente a Hibari- pregunto, ella con los ojos llorosos de la felicidad asintio y le abrazo, le beso toda la cara, y el le puso el anillo.

-Felicidades-gritaron Los escondidos

-Estaban aqui-

-Si no fuera por mis consejos el se hubiera tardado-ellos soltaron una risita.

Y asi pasaron a terminar la cena entre risas, besos y sonrojos.

El Hitman estaba sorprendido, nò eso se quedaba atras, estaba estupefacto, en shock nunca creyó ver así al prefecto.

-Ya vio, ellos son felices con su hijo, algo mas señor- el negó- bueno sera mejor que se valla, ya es tarde, Chaos señor Hitman.-

El ex·arcobaleno del sol se sorprendio, pero vino a reaccionar cuando estaba afuera del edificio.

-Valla-oculto su mirar con la feldora y sonrio de lado, luego tendria tiempo de investigar a la señora. Pero ahora tenia que llamar a unos contactos, mas especificos, unos de prición.

Transformo a León en un celular y marco un número.

*Que quieres*

-Nesesito un Favor

*Como se llama*

La familia Hibari estaba desayunando felizmente.

-Mami cuando te casas con papi- la chica se atraganto con la bebida y Kyoya sonrio de lado, el niño era astuto.

-Por..que dic..es eso- tartamudeo por primera vez.

-Esque quiro que el sea ya mi papi- le miro inocente.

-Etto...- miro a su pareja pidiendo ayuda.

-Nos casaremos dentro de un mes- termino la conversación viendo el sonrojo de su amada, sonrio, era la segunda vez que la hacia sonrojar.

El Hitman reunio a toda la Famiglia en la casa Sawada, queria hablar de un tema.

-Para que nos citó Reborn·san- pregunto Gokudera

-Es cierto al Extremo!!-

-Ya!!- Tatsumi llamo la atención- de que nos queria hablar-

-Veran, Dame·Tsuna y Dame·Tatsu ustedes no son los unicos hijos de Iemitsu cierto- ellos se tensaron notoriamente.

Nana que venia llegando con bocadillos los dejo caer.

-La encontraste Reborn·kun- Nana que llevaba arrepentida de los tratos que le daba a su hija, sus hermanos bajaron el rostro pues ellos tambien estaban un tanto arrepentidos, solo que ellos se guardaban las preocupaciones para si mismos.

-Si, la vi hace unos dias y confirme que si era ella- su feldora bajo ocultando su mirada.

Nana sonrio, llevo sus manos a su boca llorando de felicidad.

-Ya me enrede chiquitin- dijo una pelinegra de tez acanelada y ojos miel.

-lo que Reborn·san trata de decir es que Tsuna·chan y Tatsu·kun tienen otro hermano o hermana,- explico un pelirrojo.

-ahh-asintio.

-Kufufufu y como se llama ex·arcobaleno-

-Tsunayoshi- dijo Reborn

-Yo·chan- soltó en alto Chrome sorprendida, y dejando intrigados a los demas

-¿Yo·chan?, la conoces Chrome- inquirio el hitman.

-Si, ella fue mi compañera-sonrio melancolicamente y solto una risitac uando se acordo de lo que decian de ellas, como ella se vestia de varon, les decian que eran pareja.

-Que sabes de Tsunayoshi- Tsunahime

-Ella etto- se acordo que ella no llevaba el Sawada si no el Hibari, y segun tenia entendido su Boss estaba enamorada de Hibari Kyoya.

Saco un telefono (que nadie sabia que tenia) y mostro una foto editada, se la tomo a la castaña ciando no traia las gafas estorbosas y se habia quedado en el instituto para hacer la limpieza.

Nana solo miro la foto melancolicamente, ella nunca la vio sonreir, tampoco sus hermanos la vieron sonreir, los demas solo vieron la foto sorprendidos, se parecia bastante a su Jefa.

_(Tsunahime)_

Le tocaba a ella repartir las invitaciones de boda, seria una sensila civil, en lo que juntaban mas dinero para la religiosa.

-Chrome·chan, Haru·chan y Adelheid·chan-leyo en voz alta las invitaciones que tenia en mano.

Se cambio por un vestido (raro en ella) y con su bolso salio a ver a las chicas, si hijo habia salido con Kyoya ha enseñarle a "disiplinar hervivoros molesto" como le llamaba su pareja.

Ayame se encargaba de la mayoria de las cosas.

Llego primero con Haru y toco el timbre.

-Hahi Yo·chan que milagro desu~-

-Haru·chan vengo de carrera, solo te entrego esto, no faltes te esperare.- y se fue.

Despues llegó a Kokuyo donde Ken y Chikusa le saludaron, ambrazo a M.M y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Fran, paso hasta llegar a con la pelipiña menor.

-Chrome·chan-le saludo alegre.

-Yo·chan, que haces aqui, te pueden encontrar- con ella no era timida, su actitud era mas Mukuro convinada con Hayato.

-Te vine a entregar esta invitación, bye me despides de los demas tengo que ir con Adel·chan-desaparecio en un dos por tres.

Ahora solo faltaba Adelheid, con ella era mas dificil pues no sabia donde vivia, hasta que se topo con un pelirrojo.

-ehh, Hola-saludo

-Mm ho..la-saludo timido.

-Tu eres primo de Adel·chan ¿no?- el asintio.-que bueno, le podias dar esta invitación, bueno tu tambien puedes ir, solo tiene cupo para tres personas- el no entendia.

-Etto-

-Solo dime Yoshi, soy conosida de ella-le dio un besito inocente en la mejilla y se fue dejando un sonrojado Enma.

-Adelheid,-llamo a su prima.

-Mm-

-Una chica, creo que se llama Yoshi me dio es...-cuando menciono el nombre le arrebato el sobre y la leyó, Enma solo alcanzo a ver como ella sonreia y bricaba de la felicidad, casi gritando...ok le estaba asustando.

-Chrome que escondes-Reborn habia ido a Kokuyo para sacarle informacion a la pequeña niebla.

-eh!!-se asusto y la invitacion cayó al suelo revelando el contenido al Hitman que se sorprendio al leer.-Etto puedo explicar-

-Chrome ya tengo los vestidos-M.M venia con dos volsas con gancho.-en la boda nos veremos geniales bueno yo mas que tu- La pelipiña solo le miro con enojo como diciendo "ya la cagaste".

-No es lo creia Chrome- el hitman oculto su mirar en la feldora y desaparecio entre las sombras.

-Ayame·kaasan, estoy muy nerviosa- decia una castaña caminando de aqui para aya con un vestido blanco corto y su pelo medio largo en una trensa.

-Como me llamaste- dijo sonriendo.

-Etto..-miro la hora- ya casi es hora-evito el tema sin exito.

-Llamame como quieras mi niña- tomo un pequeño ramo y se lo dio tambien un beso en la frente -suerte-.

Entraron a un pequeño parque en Kokuyo City, donde estaban de invitados todo el comite de disiplina y sus subordinados, Chrome, M.M, Haru, Adelheid, Koaru y ¿Enma?, tambien estaba el Hitman observando, en el final estaba un juez con su futuro esposo con su pequeño hijo ambos con un traje.

Chrome como regalo les hizo una ilución, ahora estaban en un bosque muy arreglado, ellos estaban bajo un arco de camelias y rosas blancas, en un atardecer hermoso, habia cambiado el vestido de la novia por uno al estilo princesa con un velo largo y con detalles de flores.

-Gracias Nagi-le sonrio para mirar a su futuro esposo.

Prosiguieron al discuro y la firma de testigos, de Kyoya fueron Kusakabe y Ayame, de Yoshi fueron Nagi y Reborn sorprendiendo a todos.

-Listo señor, señora, ahora estan casados, si quiere le puede be...- Tsunayoshi jalo la corbata de su ahora esposo y le beso, el tardo en corresponder pero por las sorpresa pero ya que era su esposa.

L

a fiesta fue sensilla en un pequeño salón, que por Chrome se convirtio en un tipo castillo.

Los regalos de boda por parte de sus amigas eran un tanto exentricos, mas el regalo de Reborn no se quedo atras, tras reservar la suite mas cara, tres dias en un hotel 5estrellas en Tokyo, y Ayame no tuvo para el regalo pero se quedaria con Kyomi por esos dias.

-Y bien cuando se van, digo no es que los este corriendo- Ayame estaba con Kyomi en su departamento viendo como Yoshi le mimaba.

-Esto...Kyoya me dijo que hoy mismo, ademas ya tenemos todo- un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro.

-Vas a ver mami yo me portare bien-

-Tengo todo listo, vamonos-Kyoya aparecio en la puerta.

-Entonces no es ninguna molestia que cuide a mi pequeño-ella nego -bueno nos vemos- repartio besos en la cara de su hijo, y de un abrazo se despedio de Ayame.

El Prefecto solo asintio en manera de despedida, y a SU hijo le sonrio de medio lado.

Y partieron directo a Tokyo donde en Kyoya en su luna de miel descubrio que su esposa era una salvaje en la cama.

La pareja estaba en un parque algo solitario, se sentaron y miraron el hermoso ocaso.

-Vuelvo en un instante- ella fue a comprar una botella de agua y cuando regreso tres chicas rodearon a Kyoya preguntandole cosas, pero el las ignoraba.

Entonces una se acerco de Más. Yoshi se cabreo.

-Hey puta alejate- le llamo a lo lejos con lasanos en la cadera.

-Que quieres- dijo enojada la chica

-uui soy la dueña de el-

-No me vengas con eso perra, el esta solo- ahi esta, se cabreo bien cabreada, fruncio el ceño.

-Aqui solo veo una perra y eres tu- la castaña le apunto con el dedo, su esposo solo miraba a su esposa.

-Qu...-un puño se estampo con su cara mandandola tres metros lejos.

-Ups, el golpe fue muy debil-miro su puño y luego a la que acababa de golpear, las demas chicas habian huido.

-MI carnivora- su esposo la abrazo por detras.

-Vamonos- ambos regresaron a hotel, para despues irse a su casa, donde su hijo les espera

-Ya es hora- hablo un hitman por un transmisor.

-Hora que Reborn- reclamo Hime.

-...de algo..-dio media vuelta y vio a la pareja dispareja.

-Hayato y Takeshi..quien lo diria-Hime.

Pues, cuando Reborn le dijo a hayato sobre el secreto esta en el corazón, el se dio cuenta de que guardaba sentimientos hacia la friki del beisbol, y se declaro, ahora eran novios, que pronto se casarian ya que el smoking boom le acababa de pedir matrimonio.

-Nos vemos mañana Yoshi-

-Adios Misaki·sempai- la castaña se despedia de su amiga

-Vete con mucho cuidado-

-Si sempai adios-se alejo despacio llendo directo a su casa ya que hoy Ayame·san paso por Kyomi al kinder.

Cierto azabache de patillas rizadas la observaba a lo lejos, su hiperintuicion le venia advirtiendo desde que salio de su trabajo, sentia que le seguian mas bo veia a nadie hasta que en una esquina se sintio a dormir, la capturo el azabache y con un costal en la cabeza se la llevo, obvio le ayudo un peliplateado.

Desperto en un cuarto a oscuras, amarrada en una silla, le dolia la cabeza.

-¿Que donde?-

-Estas segura Shandow o deberia decir Hibari Tsunayoshi-

-Ah es usted Reborn·san, porque me amarro y secuestro, no era mejor que me sitara en un lugar y yo fuera-

-No porque le quitas la accion-salio de las sombras.

-Entonces que quiere Reborn·san-

-Quiero saber el porque te fuiste de casa-

-Ah es eso, entonces si-ella se levanto de la silla y las sogas cayeron al suelo, se habia desamarrado-para la otra no me amarre porfavor, haber desde el comienzo...se lo resumiré, ya que es una historia muy larga, Verá yo no soy muy querida en esa casa, siempre me maltrataban me tenian de chacha, habia veces que me insultaban o ignoraban, hasta que un dia me arté y al siguien me fui, aparte que yo no soy hija de Nana- finalizo y lo ultimo lo susurro pero fue audible para el hitman.

-Eso tieje que ver con Kyomi- le chica se tenso-Ese es el nombre de tu hijo-

-Como sabe usted de eso-entonces su intuicion le dijo- fue Ayame cierto-fue una afirmación.

-Mm-el solo bajo su feldora.

-ahora para soy buena-

-Para mucho ahora solo sigueme-el salio de la puerta y cuando ella salio se vio en un bar.

-Ya era hora Reborn·kora!- una vosesita se escucho detras de ella.

-Collonelo·san Hi!-saludo animadamente.

-Yoshi·kora-le saludo.

-Y Lal no la veo-

-Ella no esta pero te manda a decir que si le mandas mas pastelillos esos de cocoa y por hay me mandas unos de té rojo·kora-

-Collonelo tu la conoces-

-Si·kora, ella se ofrecio en ser la enfermera de Lal y mia cuando saliamos heridos·kora-el rubio se despidio ya que tenia trabajo mientras el azabache con la castaña caminaban en una direccion conocida para los dos.

Llegaron a una casa sensilla de dos plantas, se escuchaban gritos y amenazas y un Kamikorosou que la castaña reconocio enseguida por nada era la esposa de Dangerous Hibari, y ella era la Akuma Hibari, los dos carnivoros, que morderian hasta la muerte quien arruine su felicidad.

-son los amigos hervivoros de La Omnivora- vivia con Hibari Kyoya, por dios que no se le haya pegado la forma de hablar seria una leyenda, pero no fue así, ella ya empezaba con los Hervivoros, tambien su hijo ya los catalogaba.

Reborn enarco una ceja al escuchar la manera de hablar de ella.

-Vivo con el-respondio su pregunta silenciosa, y el le dio la atención.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no queria entrar, hasta que un peliplata abrio la puerta para sacar a un niño vaca y vio a Reborn.

-Pasa-Reborn se quedo en la entrada mirando a la chica que seguia usando lentes pero estos eran rectangulares que le hacian ver sexy (según Ayame), su cabello ya no era largo, le llegaba tres centimetros bajo los hombros, la ropa que usaba le favorecia, y no se maquillaba siempre andaba con su belleza natural, entro llamando la atención de todos mas la de su pareja que le veia con cara de "que haces aqui" y ella miro al hitman y luego miro a su pareja como diciendo "el me trajo".

-Mmm Reborn·kun ya llega...-la bandeja con pastelillos que ella traia cayó al suelo, se llevo las manos a su boca tratando de calmar su sollozo, al ver a la chica frente a ella que tenia una poker·face.

-Mamma que paso- Tatsumi y Tsunahime bajaron las escalones mirando a su madre que veia la puerta, ellos miraron y la vieron, a ambos se le cristalizaron los ojos.

Y Los demas veian todo con cara de que no entendian, bueno Kyoya el observaba con la poker·face Reborn solo escondio su mirada.

-Mamma no vas a recibirla- Reborn rompio la tension formada.

-Tsunayoshi perdonanos- hablaron al unisolo los hermanos Sawada inclinandose, Kyoya sonrio de lado.

-Yoshi·chan perdoname no supe apreciarte- hablo Nana ascercandose limpiando las lagrimas traicioneras.

-No tengo nada porque perdonarlos-hablo con su voz suave -Ya los perdone hace tiempo, no hay nada que perdonar- ellos sonrieron felices y la abrazaron.

-Carnivora, y el carnivoro-¿Falta decir quien es?.

-esta con Ayame·san, viendo otro Drama-sonrio nerviosa al recordar a su hijo hablar de un drama que vio la noche anterior.

-¿Carnivora?- su "hermana" hablo.

-ella es la Omnivora molesta de la que me hablabas Kyoya- todos pusieron atencion, habia llamado al demonio por su nombre, y el otro solo asintio.

-Moo~ Hibari·san no me diga así- Hime hizo un puchero, demaciado lindo para el gusto de la niebla mayor.

-Calla o te mordere hasta la muerte-saco sus presiadas tonfas.

-..-ella solo asintio temerosa.

-Etto..-Hime miro a su "hermana"

-Si Hime·san-

-Porque llamas a Hibari·san por su nombre-

-Nos conocemos desde hace cuanto-empezo a contar con los dedos- yo tenia doce años cuando lo conocí-dijo simple.

-Yo·tan~- oh ese apodo como lo odiaba y solo habia una persona que le llamaba así y era un Malvabisco que cometia Malvanismo.

-Tu!! Hervivoro malvabisco-le avento una taza que saco de nose donde.

-Mmm no seas mala Yo·tan~-hizo un puchero y miro a Kyoya para luego sonreir zorrunamente, y se lanzo a un abrazo, empezo a restregar su mejilla con la de ella y darle un beso en la comisuria de los labios.

Oh si, un instinto asesino se sintio en toda la casa, Reborn sonrio de lado al notar que lo emanaba Kyoya y Nagi solo miraba expetante aunque por dentro gritaba "Reclama lo tuyo Kyoya" o "Demuestra que no solo eres su conocido" y "Vamos te apoyo Nube, te doy mi poder" su hinner alzaba los brazos tipo dandole su Energia a goku.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- una sed de sangre mas fuerte que la de exprefecto se sintio, Yoshi oscurecio su mirada y miro con ojos muy oscuros y un fondo negro muy macabro aparecia tras ella, una sonrisa DEMACIADO dulce aparecio en su cara, mas no concordaba con lo otro, una vocesita se escuchaba en la cabeza de todos y eran.

"Corre"

Y eso hizo corrio y corrio todo lo que sus piernas daban llamo a su dragon y volaron lejos, hasta llegar a la costa, dondr se sento a descansar, hasta que sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, miro y ahi estaba su querida Yo·tan mirandole asesinamente y con esa sonrisa MUY dulce.

-Bu!- un grito se escucho por todo Japón, muy Macho el grito.

5 minutos despues Yoshi llegó con una estatua de hielo y un Byakuran congelado pero de forma de asiento, ella sonreia inosentemente, a todos les dio miedo.

-y bien en que estabamos- se sento en la Byakurasilla

-en que-...nadie respondia.

-Cuanto te vas a venir, digo ya que te encontro Reborn·kun vas a volver-

-...- ella solo dirigio su mirada al suelo y luego miro a Kyoya.

-Lo siento Nana·san-alzo su mano izquierda donde descansaba un anillo significado de la alianza matrimonial- No puedo como ve Kyomi y yo estamos mejor- Nana se entristecio y los demas solo la miraron asombrados.

-asi que Kyomi y tu ya-ella se referia a que ya vivian en familia, mas lo demas pensaron que ese era el nombre de su esposo.

-Momento-Tatsumi interrumpio- yo nesesito conocer a ese tal Kyomi, ya me perdi-

-Dame·Tatsu, sigues siendo un Dame-

-hey- se quejo.

-Por cierto Felicidades Kyo·kun, se que cuidas muy bien de ellos-Nana se inclino hacia Kyoya.

-Hmp- la miro.

Ese Hmp Yoshi sabia que significaba un los cuido muy bien y si llegara a pasarles algo yo daria mi vida antes de que eso susediera, ella conocia muy bien a su pareja.

-Y quiero ver a Kyomi, hace mucho que no le veo-Nana sonrio

-espere- saco su telefono y lo prendio en fonde de pantalla tenia una foto de Kyomi y kyoya durmiendo juntos, fue a marcacion rapida y aplasto el numero tres donde aparecia Ayame.

*Ayame·kaasan, podria traer a kyo·chan a la casa de los Sawada*

claro querida solo esperame a que acabe el drama esta muy bueno.. NO NO LE BESES VETE CON EL OTRO, EL SOLO JUEGA CONTIGO.. ha si solo espera

*Ayame·kaasan deje eso, solo traigalo, si no le juro por High School Love On que no va a volver a ver los Dramas*

NO TODO MENOS ESO

*le veo en 5 segundos~*

-y crees que venga- fue Takeshi la que hablo

Alzo la mano y empezo a quitar dedos.

5

4

3

2

1

La purta fue tocada, ella abrio y vio a Ayame con el niño y una pequeña mochila en forma de pajarito como Hibird que era la mascota de Kyoya, que en este momento estaba sobre el hombro de Kyomi.

-Yo·chan milagro aqui telo dejo See you- dessaparecio.

-Nana como usted lo pidio- el niño abrazaba al peluche.

-Kyomi·chan-le llamo.

-Nana·sama que nesesita- Nana por un momento se sintio triste.

-Tu pequeño quien eres- Hime se acerco

-Hime·sama un gusto en conocerlos personalmente-

-Que educado- lambo

-Claro Mami siempre me ha dicho que debo de ser todo un caballelo-

-aww-todos se enternicieron.

\- por cierto quien es tu Mami- Tatsumi reprimia las ganas de ir y abrazarlo

\- yo soy su Mami, verdad mi pequeño- Yoshi le cargo y le abrazo.

-eh!!-

-E...es..mi..sobrino!!-Tatsumi se lo arrebato y lo cargo abrazandolo-dime como te llamas sobrino mio-

Todos se dieron una face·palm, nombraron al niño varias veces.

-Kyomi Hi..Hibari- todo se pusieron blancos, tipo fantasmas.

-Que!-grito Hime exlatada.

-Sipi-Kyoya abrazo a Yoshi por la cintura y la atrajo a el.

-Ella es MIA si alguien se le acerca KAMIKOROSOU-saco sus amadas tonfas.

-Y tu eres mio, Mi carnivoro-le susurro al oido.

Una pareja estaba sentada viendo el atardecer con un niño de 5 años jugando a lado de ellos.

-Mira como ha pasado el tiempo- dijo ella sobandose su barriga de 8 meses de embarazo.

-Hmp-ella sonrio.

-Mi "hermana" se caso con el pelirrojo ese, Tatsumi se caso con Nagi, y yo estoy con mis carnivoros y esperando una carnivora-

-Papá Mamá cuando nace mi hermanita-

-Pronto-respondieron al unisolo.

-Te amo mi carnivoro-

\- Y yo a ti mi Carnivora- y con un casto beso sellaron su amor.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
